Sephiroth's Redemption
by HazzaTL3
Summary: While living in the lifestream Sephiroth has seen his friends souls reborn anew on the planet. Knowing his soul cannot be reborn while tainted he spends his days wandering around the endless plains and looking at the flowerfields. Will he take the chance offered by Aerith to gain redemption, and cleanse his soul? Will he be reborn? Non-cannon, chars will be ooc, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth was walking across the plains, staring out across the flower fields wondering, _'Where did it all go wrong?'_ he shook his head knowing there was nothing he could do. The planet hated him for what he'd too weak willed to stop himself from doing.

He turned from the flowers and resumed his daily walk across the endless plains, _'If only I could go back, and return to the point Jenova when corrupted my soul,'_

In the distance he saw the guardian Minerva had selected to watch over him during his time in limbo.

He decided to go talk to the ancient.

"Thinking about the past again?" The Ancient, Aerith, enquired as he approached her.

"I am," he replied.

"Well, I have been informed there may be a way for you to cleanse your soul. If you're willing to do it?"

The former general, looked at the woman he had unwillingly murdered. He couldn't understand how despite all he had done to the world, to her friends, and her. How she believed he would one day be allowed to live again.

"Aerith, I told you my soul is too tainted, I cannot return,"

"That is why you must cleanse it. If you succeed Jenova's hold on your soul will disappear, and you can leave limbo and be reborn anew; free to live your life with a clean slate."

Sephiroth stared at the maiden unsure what to do.

After a few minutes he made his decision, "Alright, I accept. I am willing to try this, I will do whatever you ask me to do."

The maiden nodded with a sweet smile, "I had faith you would take this chance, follow me." she turned as a portal appeared in thin air, which she walked through.

Sephiroth stared at it, took a breath and stepped through.

Beyond the portal lay an ancient stone circle, with multiple statues lining the outer wall. In the centre of the circle was a inner circle with tiles around its edge, one for each statue.

"Welcome to the circle of sleep. In this temple, you can pull a person's sleep self into this room. Just press the corresponding tile. However you can only do it when the person is sleeping."

As if on cue a couple of tiles started shining. Aerith stood infront of one, and looked at the statue opposite; Tifa's.

"To summon a person, just step on the tile." she Said as she stepped on a tile.

As she did an Image of Tifa appeared. The maiden grabbed Sephiroth's hand pulled him into the circle.

As they stepped into the circle the stone room was replaced by what looked like a poorly constructed shanty town. Tifa was hiding behind a wall watching as Rufus was walking alone down the street, as he passed Tifa she shot out from her hiding position and started to strangle the man.

Aerith looked to Sephiroth, "This is a common dream of hers, she tolerates Rufus but her resentment of shin-ra, causes her to dream about killing Rufus..." she watched as Tifa continued strangling the blonde man who wasn't struggling he was laughing at her.

The maiden turned to Sephiroth, "Lets talk to her..." she said walking over.

 _'Talk? but won't she believe we're just figments of her imagination?'_ he thought before following the maiden.

"Hi Tifa," the maiden said, prompting Rufus to disappear and the scene to change back to the stone circle.


	2. Chapter 2

The martial artist looked around, confused over the change of scenery before noticing Aerith standing there. "Aerith what am I doing here? Where am I...?" she saw Sephiroth standing behind the ancient, and adopted a battle stance,

"Tifa relax, he's changed, he's looking to redeem his soul." Aerith said stepping forward to stand in front of her old friend.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked loosening her stance a litle.

"I mean you are safe, you are in your bed sleeping. However, you are not in a dream, your sleep self is in the lifestream. The planet has allowed us to summon you here."

Tifa looked at Sephiroth and still unsure but decided since she was asleep 'safe' to trust Aerith, for now. "Ok, so tell me about this redemption he's looking for."

"Well you know how we chased him around the planet those years ago...?" Tifa nodded, "...Well he was not in control of his body, his mind was being controlled. His soul was claimed by the taint we know as Jenova. His punishment for having too weak a will to break free, is to live in limbo."

Tifa looked at Sephiroth feeling a little sorry for him, then remembered all the evil deeds he'd done. Such as burning down her village, killing her father, and slashing her across the torso nearly killing her.

"I am sorry Aerith I do not buy it, he taunted us, he toyed with Clouds mind. How do I know you are really Aerith and not an illusion he's created to trap me here for some reason."

Sephiroth stepped out from behind Aerith, "You are correct Miss Lockheart, you have no reason to trust either of us here. I am not asking you to, just to give me the chance to earn it. Please tell me what I must do to to earn your forgiveness?"

Tifa stared at the man, who now stood to Aerith's side and balled her hands into fists wanting to just punch him over and over again.

Noticing her hands Sephiroth took a step away from Aerith, "Tifa, please feel free to hit me. I deserve it."

Tifa looked at him and shook her head, "No, then I would be no better than you are."

Sephiroth nodded, "I understand. I deserve it though."

Tifa stepped closed to him, raised her hand and pulled it back. As she was about to throw the punch she was interrupted by a buzzing sound, Aerith stepped forward, "Time to wake up Tifa," she grabbed Sephiroth's arm and pulled him out of the stone circle. Tifa watched on in confusion as she faded out.

"Will she remember this once awake?" Sephiroth asked after the image of Tifa had vanished.

"Yes. Have you ever had a dream in which you met people who are dead? Which you knew was real, but couldn't be."

He looked up at ceiling, "Yes, when I first heard Angeal had been killed by Zack I had this dream where he told me _'his soul had been corrupted, he should never had joined Genesis.'_ At the time I figured it was just my mind not wanting to believe he had become _'evil'_ but now..." he looked to Aerith, "...was it really him? Did he bring me here?"

The maiden nodded, "Yes, there is a good chance of that, since everyone gets chance to visit their friends and family in their dreams."

"That was just after his death. I've been here years now. How come it took this long for me to get the chance...?" He asked, looked up again, then continued before Aerith could reply, "...As my soul was tainted, and Jenova may have used it to spread her orders easier?" He said with sarcasm.

"Not exactly, but her taint is the reason. People are allowed to do this just before their soul goes into the lifestream to be reborn."

Looking at the tiles again Aerith noticed one tile was just lighting up, Rufus's. She looked at the tile then to Sephiroth, "I'll let you deal with this one alone."

Sephiroth nodded and stepped onto the corresponding Tile.

The scene changed into a meeting hall, which reminded him of one from an ancient medieval castle. Rufus was sat on the solo chair in front of the gathered peasants who were all booing and hissing at him.

He cleared his throat, "Now I know times are rough and many of you blame me for these hardships we are now dealing with. But understand it was not me who caused them, it was my father and his policies that caused all this. We are currently in the process of rebuilding our world. I promise conditions will improve."

One of the peasants, who Sephiroth recognised as Cloud shouted in response, "You are not doing anything to help! Shin-Ra are no longer needed in this world. It is the WRO who are rebuilding our world."

Rufus nodded, "The WRO are important yes..." the president sat there as peasant after peasant hurled abusive comments at him, he replied where appropriate. Finally Rufus stood silencing the room, "...This session is over." He told them before turning and walking through a door as the peasants resumed their booing.

The scene changed and Rufus was now talking to a man who Sephiroth had seen in many of the old Shin-Ra board meetings he had attended, "Reeve, now is not the time for the people to know the WRO are a part of Shin-Ra, I will continue to endure their insults. It is best for the population to blame me and think of you as the head of the WRO.

The man, Reeve, noticed Sephiroth standing there in the room, "Sir, we have a visitor,"

Rufus turned and saw Sephiroth standing there. He walked over to him, as he got close the scene changed and they were alone in the stone circle. "Sephiroth? What is this, how is this possible?"

"Mister president, we do not worry, you are safe. While you are sleeping, this is not a dream. Please hear me out sir, my soul and whether Jenova retains control of it is in yours, Cloud's, Tifa's, and Avalanche's hands..."


End file.
